Begin Again
by CreativeDreamer98
Summary: <html><head></head>There were three things Natasha was sure of: Clint didn't want to talk about Loki, they were going to be okay, and she had been deeply compromised. But what happens when they are sent on an undercover mission together and Natasha's past comes back to haunt her?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own the Avengers or any of their amazing characters. They all belong to Marvel. Anna is mine however (you'll learn who she is in time). This is my first Avengers fanfiction so please rate and review! This story will be mostly told from Natasha's POV, with moments of Clint's (I think. For now at least!). Other members of the Avengers team will make appearances as well as the possibility of other OCs, I haven't entirely decided yet. It will in part depend on you lovelies who comment!**

**If you've read my other stories so sorry I haven't posted in years! Sooner or later they will get finished….this is just at the forefront of my mind and won't go away. This is going to be a longer story. Yes this story is rated M. This is in part just to be safe. There will be violence and sexual suggestion. I may write some bits, but I don't have any intention of writing an explicit lemon (sorry guys). I will let you know in advance when a chapter will have these kinds of moments in case you want to skip over it. Thanks and hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Also, this story and some of its characters also belong to my friend, Sgt Ducky, so check out her work too!**

* * *

><p>There were three things Natasha was certain of as she sat sipping her drink at one of her favorite local restaurants across from her partner. One, that Clint did not want to talk about Loki and everything that happened while he was brainwashed. Two, that they were going to be okay. And three, that she was definitely compromised. Of the three, the latter was the most dangerous, and the only one Clint didn't know. She let her eyes trail over the familiar planes of his face as he nursed the last of his beer. Most of the dark shadows under his eyes had faded away, though sometimes she thought she still saw a haunted look hidden there. A faint stubble grew along his jaw since he'd forgone shaving that day. All these little details she noticed the same way she'd notice them on any other day. After years she knew every detail of Clint Barton's face. And yet she couldn't help but think to herself that he was just Clint. And that was a good thing. He looked at her then and an amused look filled his blue eyes.<p>

"Earth to Natasha," he called teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Saturn," she replied coolly.

"Was it fun?"

"Loads."

He laughed. Natasha had really missed the sound of his laugh when she was on her solitary mission. It was nice to hear it again. The corners of his eyes always crinkled when he really smiled or laughed. Natasha liked that about him. Not that she would ever tell.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?" she replied in confusion.

"Whatever you were thinking about."

"No."

"Okay," he replied with a shrug. That was something else Natasha liked. Most of the time, Clint didn't push. Not if he didn't think it was really a problem.

She looked out the window at the night outside. Now that Clint was cleared back for duty after the whole Loki debacle, they had gone to one of their favorite little bars for a drink and meal to celebrate. The spy in her told her it was dangerous to ever go to someplace regularly, but the other slightly more human side of her said it was okay. She glanced at Clint. That other voice wouldn't even be there now if it weren't for him. She could still remember the day he spared her life instead of taking it like it was yesterday. The day she first came to know SHEILD. The day she had a choice. The day her life changed. Deep down Natasha suspected that if it weren't for that she might even now be lying in a gutter somewhere, or worse. There was always worse. Natasha shifted in her seat to mentally knock away those thoughts. She would not go there. Not tonight. Clint raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, letting him know it was nothing.

"Ready to head out?" she asked him. He nodded.

"I got that movie you wanted to see," she said as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Clint grinned.

"Really? Excellent! Let's watch it," he said and jumped to his feet. Natasha laughed.

"You are such a child sometimes."

"Whatever. You want to see it too don't even lie," he retorted with a chuckle.

Natasha gave him one of her iconic mysterious smiles.

"Who knows?"

The two walked back to her apartment together, both secretly keeping an eye out to make sure they weren't followed. Even at home, off duty, they were always on guard, always ready. You never knew when an enemy might attack. The two assassins had this engrained into their very DNA. When no new threats jumped out of the shadows at them, they walked up to Natasha's door. She unlocked it and led the way in. After years of partnership she didn't have to look or say anything to know he followed and shut the door behind him. It was just natural for them to be comfortable in each other's spaces. Many times they had even shared a space, especially on missions.

Something was off.

Natasha could feel it. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she could feel it. She stopped in the middle of her living room to scan the room. What was it? Where was it coming from? The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and her scalp prickled. She felt danger. She felt threatened. Not a single muscle in her body moved, but they were all poised and ready to move at the drop of a pin. Her eyes scanned the room. Bookshelf, in place. Books, undisturbed. TV off. Coffee table organized. Couch….couch slightly off center of its usual place. The change was so miniscule only the trained eye could have caught it. But Natasha was trained. She turned and walked over to Clint.

"Clint, you have your bow under your jacket right?" she asked calmly. She knew he didn't feel comfortable going out in public without it.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Grapple hook arrow. Take us to the roof of the building across from us. Now," she said and walked past him to open a window.

If Clint wondered about why she made such a strange request, he didn't say. He simply pulled out his bow and an arrow, just like she asked and snapped it into place. He followed her and with one swift movement, sent the arrow flying. The hook caught and he held the rope in his hand still. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow as his only form of question. Without a word Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped one arm around her waist. Natasha didn't waste any time thinking how nice it felt to have his arm around her. Or how easily she fit into that space. That would have been foolish and out of place. In the next second they were flying through the air, zipping towards the opposite roof.

Not ten seconds later her apartment exploded. She could feel the heat of it as they flew through the air. She tucked her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Her feet touched solid ground even as her ears kept ringing. She instantly was on guard however. Whoever had planted that bomb might still be around. Clint was in the same boat, another arrow docked on his bow, his body poised and tense, ready for an attack. Neither bothered to look at the smoke and fire behind them. Or to listen to the screams of people on the streets reacting to the explosion that just took place. They both just scanned the surrounding rooftops, waiting for an attack, waiting for the ringing in their ears to die down.

Natasha dove to the side as a round of bullets showered the ground and air where she once stood. Clint jumped back and pointed his bow in the direction the shots came from. Whoever fired had ducked down. Natasha growled softly and ran over to the edge of the building. It was foolish, but clearly whoever was attacking them was focused on her. And she'd be damned if she didn't want to know who. Just as she peered over the edge a body leapt up at her. Solid flesh collided with hers. She grunted and grabbed at the arms that swung at her. Down she tumbled onto the hard concrete of the rooftop. She twisted and tried to push her attacker beneath her. Her opponent countered by using the momentum to send them continuously rolling across the ground, preventing Clint from shooting on off chance he hit Natasha. A fist collided with Natasha's jaw. Her fist connected with her attacker's gut. It was solid, but small. In fact the frame of her opponent was small and slight. Feminine. Her attacker was a female. That was when she caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. Like her own. She glanced up and saw fierce green eyes. With all her strength Natasha shoved her assailant off of her and rolled away, getting up into a crouch. Across from her she was mirrored by another red-headed woman that looked remarkably like Natasha. A face Natasha recognized, even after years and years of not seeing it. Cold eyes bored into hers and left her frozen on the spot.

"A…Anna?" Natasha gasped in shock. The woman scowled and turned on her heel to run. A whizz filled the air and Natasha watched as an arrow latched into the woman's shoulder and she tumbled down.

"NO!" Natasha gasped and jumped up, running over to her. Dropping to her knees she found the woman lying still and the arrow on the ground next to her. Natasha picked it up to examine it and saw it was only a stun arrow. She knew most of Clint's special arrows by now. This one released a sedative on contact and fell away. Left a hell of a bruise, but no major damage. She still turned and gave Clint a deadly glare.

"You shot her," she accused.

"She tried to kill you," Clint protested. "And it was only a stun arrow."

"You shot my sister."

Natasha's words were met with silence. Clint gaped at her for a long moment before clearing his throat and walking over.

"We should take her in," he said, reaching down and lifting the girl up. Natasha got to her feet as well and looked back at her burning apartment.

"She tried to kill you Nat," Clint spoke softly.

"She's my sister," Natasha replied simply.

"You never told me you had a sister," he added even quieter. Natasha shrugged.

"Long story."

She turned to look at him.

"Remember when you pulled strings for me?" she asked him. Clint looked into her eyes and knew what she was going to ask him.

"You want me to do it again."

Natasha nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." What Natasha didn't know, was that whatever she asked for, he would move Heaven and Earth if he had to to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own the Avengers or any of their amazing characters. They all belong to Marvel. Anna is mine however (you'll learn who she is in time). This story and some of the characters also belong to my friend, Sgt Ducky, so check out her awesome work! This is my first Avengers fanfiction so please rate and review! This story will be mostly told from Natasha's POV, with moments of Clint's (I think. For now at least!). Yes this story is rated M. This is in part just to be safe. There will be violence and sexual suggestion. I may write some bits, but I don't have any intention of writing an explicit lemon (sorry guys). I will let you know in advance when a chapter will have these kinds of moments in case you want to skip over it. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

**All that being said, this chapter will be told from Clint POV. Haha.**

**Thank you to everyone who rated and reviewed and favorited my story! I'm so grateful! To answer one of the questions, yes, the other Avengers will make an appearance in time. Just gotta be patient! Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>"Would either of you like to tell me why Agent Romanoff's apartment is currently on fire?" Nick Fury asked, looking over the two agents with a steely gaze.<p>

"There was a bomb," Natasha replied calmly. Fury gave her a _no shit_ look.

"Someone rigged her apartment to blow. We escaped to the roof of the building across the street where we were shot at and then Natasha was attacked by the woman we brought in," Clint answered without looking at Natasha. She glanced at him and he could feel the scowl in her gaze although her lips didn't move.

"She's my sister, sir," Natasha explained, turning to look at the director of SHEILD. Fury looked at her.

"Sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Barton, please check on our guest. I would like a few minutes alone with Agent Romanoff," Fury said, not breaking his gaze from Natasha. Clint sighed and got up.

"Yes sir," he replied and walked out of the office. He made his way down the hall to the elevator. He looked out the glass wall as the elevator slowly descended, taking in everything he saw with his hawk-like eyes. In his mind he ran the words over and over again. _"You shot my sister."_ How had he never known she had a sister? All these years and she never told him. Why? Not that he really had any right to be offended. He wasn't sure if Natasha was aware he had a brother either. But it still struck him that after all these years Natasha Romanoff was still partly a mystery to him. She still had her secrets. Her shadowed past. And a part of him hated that. The rest of him understood all too well. He knew what it was like to have skeletons in the closet. He knew what it was like to not want to look back. To not want to talk. And that was why he didn't push it. But, dammit, he hated when he had it shoved in his face that there were things he didn't know about his partner. Not because he held it against her for having secrets. But because he wanted to know all of her. And he wanted to be there for her. And he really really hated get knocked off guard.

The elevator stopped and he made his way to the room Anastasia Romanoff was being held in. He walked in to find her still asleep, held down by restraints to the bed she lay in. She looked similar to Natasha. Her hair was the same fiery and unruly red. Her skin was basically the same shade and her eyes the same shape. But her face was a bit rounder than Natasha's, and a bit younger. Asleep, she looked innocent and harmless, but Clint had seen the way she looked at Natasha when she was awake. He had seen what was hidden in her eyes. He had seen nothing but the utmost loathing and hatred.

Anastasia Romanoff began to stir and come to. Her arms flexed under the restraints and her eyes flashed open. She glanced around and finally let her gaze settle on Clint with a glare. Clint couldn't help but think that this woman reminded him a great deal of Natasha when he first met her. Before she joined SHEILD. Almost wild in a way.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Somewhere secure," he replied coolly, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.

"SHEILD, right?" she asked, taking in the room again. Clint tensed mentally, but didn't let it phase his expression or exterior. How long had this woman been following them to discover Natasha worked for SHEILD? How compromised was the Black Widow?

"Why have you brought me here?" Clint really wanted to roll his eyes at that question. So he did.

"You tried to kill Natasha. You really have to ask?" he replied, deciding to humor her. Her eyes narrowed at the name.

"So what will you do with me?" she asked, growing suspicious. He shrugged.

"Not my job to know."

She took a moment to study him then. Really study him. The same sort of gaze that Natasha might have given him where she seemed to take stock of his very soul. He felt bare and exposed and he didn't like it coming from this Natasha look alike.

"Your sister wants to get you a place in SHEILD. If you're willing to cooperate," he broke the silence, trying to distract her.

"Don't speak of her to me," Anastasia snapped. Clint narrowed his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He walked over to her and leaned over the woman.

"Fine. But let me say this: Whatever comes of this, if you ever think of harming Natasha again, I won't think twice about putting an arrow between your eye sockets. And this time it won't be to stun," he growled softly.

Anastasia blinked and looked up at him. Suddenly she smirked.

"Does she know how you feel about her?" she asked.

Clint straightened up and fought the urge to take a step back. While the question itself was off-putting, it was the look on her face that really struck him. That smirk was identical to the one Natasha gave him on a daily basis. It was her _I so own you Barton_ smirk, and seeing it come from this woman made his skin crawl and his brain grow confused. He snorted and turned for the door.

"She's my partner," was the only answer he gave, and he hated that he even gave that answer. He should have just walked away.

When he stepped out into the hall he nearly collided with Natasha.

"Is she awake?" Natasha asked. It was hard to place the tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to talk to you," Clint answered honestly. Natasha sighed.

"No….she probably wouldn't want to. Fury's going to talk to her."

Clint looked over his partner. There was a slight slump to her shoulder that told him she was sad. The way she didn't really look him in the eye, but seemed to focus on the wall told him she was thinking of her past. The tension in her jaw told him she was upset and working hard to hold it together. The little secrets to her inner workings were all over. He'd learn to pick up on them over the years.

"Hey," he said gently, drawing her back to him. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Come stay at my place."

Natasha gave him a rare soft smile and nodded.

"Okay."

He smiled and turned and together they walked out, side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own the Avengers or any of their amazing characters. They all belong to Marvel. Anna is mine however, so is the backstory I have given her and Natasha. Which means this won't be perfectly canon to the comics or anything like that. Ideas, characters and amazingness also belongs to my wonderful cohort and friend and fellow writer Sgt Ducky. This is my first Avengers fanfiction so please favorite and review! This story will be mostly told from Natasha's POV, with moments of Clint's (I think. For now at least!). Hopefully by now you've read all the little notes I've left in the previous two chapters so I won't repeat it all here. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

**Also huge shout out to the people who have favorited and reviewed so far! I love you all! I swear I'll start updating more frequently soon. We get a little glance into the past this chapter, tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>It was hot. The heat was overwhelming. Everywhere Natasha looked there were flames. The smoke was thick and heavy overhead and it filled her nose and throat and made it impossible for her to breathe. She coughed and tried to find a way through the red and yellow around her.<em>

_ "Nattie!" The cries of her little sister filled her ears. She stopped and looked around before spotting a burst of darker red among the flames. Anastasia was trapped in the doorway to her bedroom._

_ "Nattie help me!" Anastasia cried, clutching her favorite doll to her tiny body. Natasha had to save her. She had to help her._

_ "I'm coming Anna!" she called and took a few steps back before leaping through the nearest flames to safe ground on the other side. She took a deep breath, making sure the flames hadn't stuck to her, and reached out to pull Anastasia to her. Her little sister clung to her tightly, tiny hands fisting into her nightgown._

_ "Mom and Dad?" Anna asked between coughs. Natasha felt her stomach clench. She looked back towards the heart of the flames: her parents' bedroom. There was no sound besides the roar of the fire. Surely, surely if her parents were alive they would have come to save the girls. They would have come to help. But there was no one. The girls were on their own._

_ A loud crash came as the front door broke down. Anna screamed and Natasha turned to see a handful of large men in black race towards them. They weren't fire fighters. They didn't have the right clothes on. They moved towards the girls without blinking an eye at the flames around them. Large hands reached out and grabbed at Natasha. She screamed and struggled, trying to pull away from these strange men. She felt them pull Anastasia from her arms._

_ "No! Anna!" Despite how hard she struggled the men only pulled her farther and farther from her sister. "Let me go! Let me GO!"_

_ The last thing Natasha saw was the look of raw fear in her baby sister's eyes as they pulled her away. She saw the tears streaming down her chubby cheeks already smudged from the smoke and flames. She saw Anna's favorite doll lying on the ground slowly being engulfed by flames. And then she knew no more._

Natasha gasped as she sat up, her body drenched in sweat. Her lungs screamed for air as she took giant gulps, trying to slow her racing heart. She pushed a few sweat drenched tendrils of hair from her face. That was when she noticed her hands were shaking.

"Natasha," Clint's voice spoke from behind her. She tensed and reached over to turn the lamp on beside the couch. Clint had tried to convince her to sleep in his bed, but she insisted on taking the couch and letting him have his bed. She wasn't sleeping so well the past few days anyways.

"Nat, talk to me," he pressed gently, walking over to perch on the arm of the couch. Natasha sighed and swung her legs over the side of the couch, leaning back and resting her head back against the back of the couch.

"Don't you dare say you're fine. You've been saying you're fine for the past three days," he warned her. Natasha bit back a tiny smile and looked over at him. Clint simply sat on the arm of the couch and waited. It was obvious he wasn't going to let this one go.

"I didn't know my sister was alive," she finally said, breaking the silence. "She was taken when I was by the organization that made me what I was. But we were taken separately. After the night that burnt my parents' home to the ground she was taken to a separate location than I was. I later found out it was a sort of boarding school for future spy children." Natasha ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Turns out they ran tests on some of those children, trying to make better soldiers. Kind of like Steve. When I went back to find Anna years later, I found records saying she had died in these tests. I…..I should have looked deeper. I should have…." She trailed off.

"It's not your fault Nat," Clint said gently, sliding onto the couch beside her.

"In the beginning, I did whatever they wanted because they told me they'd hurt Anna otherwise. But…after a while….I lost that." Natasha looked down at her hands. Hands that had killed. Hands that had fired guns, held knives, collided with flesh. Hands that had been covered in blood. For a moment she could almost see that blood on her hands again. She was startled out of her thoughts when another hand came to rest over hers. A familiar, calloused, hand. She looked up at Clint beside her.

"You wanted to protect your sister. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not your fault," he said gently. Natasha shook her head.

"She must hate me now."

"Do you know what Fury did with her?" he asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah. He said I'm too compromised to take care of her, and so are you. He made an offer to transfer allegiance and she agreed. But given her history, she's facing a trial period. Since Steve is busy in and out of cases…that leaves just one person….." Natasha trailed off and rolled her eyes. Personally, she thought Fury was crazy.

"You've got to be shitting me," Clint replied with a half laugh.

"Nope. Anna's staying with Stark." Natasha wished she could have seen Tony's expression when he found out he'd be babysitting a Russian spy. Or when he found out said spy was her baby sister. But at least she had the personal pleasure of knowing that even though she didn't know her sister, she had every faith she would be safe from Tony's sexual come ons.

"I don't know who to feel worse for," Clint chuckled.

"Guess we'll find out," Natasha replied. She knew Clint was distracting her and trying to make her feel better, but she didn't mind. She appreciated it.

"Hey, at least you made an effort to find your sister," he said after a long moment of silence. Natasha whipped her head around to look at him.

"What?"

"You heard me," Clint replied with a little grumble, sliding down in his seat a little to stretch his legs out onto the coffee table. Natasha wasn't going to be thrown off so easily.

"What do you mean?"

Clint sighed. "I have a brother."

Natasha's eyes widened infinitesimally.

"How did I miss that?" she asked. Clint chuckled.

"Because I never wanted to talk about it. Probably the same reason I never knew you had a sister. Big difference, you care where yours is, I don't care where mine is. Some things are better left buried," he replied, looking at his feet instead of at her. Natasha sat there for a moment looking at him before shifting over to sit beside him and stretched her feet out to rest on the coffee table as well.

"Your socks don't match," she pointed out after a minute. While they were both white, they were clearly different brands and slightly different in style. Clint chuckled and shrugged.

"I have socks on, what more do you want from me?" he replied, giving her a classic smirk. She glanced at him and saw the corners of his eyes crinkle and felt her own lips tug upwards. She nudged his foot with hers.

"Feet cold?"

"Yeah, my bed is cold," he replied with a pout. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You did not just seriously use that line on me."

"Come on, Tasha, we've shared a bed before on dozens of missions. I feel bad about you sleeping out on the couch. It's big enough for two," Clint whined.

"Ah but can you behave?" she replied airily.

"I have before haven't I?" he chuckled.

"There was that one time…." Natasha trailed off, getting to her feet. He looked at her confused.

"What one time?" he asked, clearly wracking his brain for any time he was less than respectful to her. Natasha grinned and laughed silently.

"You mean you forgot? Pity," she replied and picked up the blanket off the floor where it had fallen. She folded it over her arm and headed for his bedroom.

"Hey! Hey come on! You can't just walk away after that!" he protested, jumping up and following her. Natasha giggled under her breath and climbed into Clint's bed. She took a deep breath as she pulled the covers up over her and smiled. His bed smelled like him and it was wonderful. Mentally she wanted to hit herself for being so sentimental, but she had to admit, she liked the way Clint smelled. It was familiar and warm and safe. Thing she never thought she would have. But here it was, standing over her in a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants with a somewhat amused, somewhat concerned expression. She looked over his face and found his piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that had seen so much of her and who she was. So much more than anyone else. Sometimes it scared her how well he knew her. But the rest of the time it just reminded her how safe he made her feel.

"Are you screwing with me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hm? Me? Would I do that?" she asked, faking a yawn.

"Yes. Without a doubt."

Natasha laughed. "Fair enough."

Clint looked over her for a moment before grinning and walking around and getting in bed beside her. He rolled on his side and looked at her, resting his head on his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay, Nat," he said softly. Natasha rolled on her side to face him, tucking her hands under her head.

"Thanks."

"Get some sleep," he said softly, gently reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Natasha held her breath, feeling her skin burn where his fingertips had touched her cheek. She looked at him with wide eyes but didn't say a word. He looked over her for a moment before smiling softly. He then rolled over onto his other side, his back facing to her, and got comfortable. Natasha paused before sighing silently to herself and rolling onto her other side as well. How many times had she told herself? Love was for children. And she certainly did not love Clint Barton. Not one bit.

But she was compromised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own the Avengers or any of their amazing characters. They all belong to Marvel. Anna is mine however, so is the backstory I have given her and Natasha. Ideas, characters and amazingness also belongs to my wonderful cohort and friend and fellow writer Sgt Ducky. This is my first Avengers fanfiction so please rate and review! This story will be mostly told from Natasha's POV, with moments of Clint's. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

**Once again thanks to my reviewers and followers! I promise the plot is going to get rolling now. Because…..a mission appears! Hooray! What are our favorite SHIELD spies without a good mission to get them into trouble?**

A week after her apartment was blown up, Natasha found herself back in Nick Fury's office. This time, at least, she knew why she was here. It looked like Fury had another mission for the dynamic duo (as some of the other SHEILD agents had jokingly called them). He stood with his back to them, facing out the large glass wall that served as a window out over DC, hands clasped behind his back. The silence stretched on as Natasha and Clint sat on the other side of his desk, waiting for their orders.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury finally spoke.

"Sir?"

"Before I give you this mission, I need to know something." He turned to face them, settling his steely gaze on her. Natasha was always impressed with how Nick seemed to convey so much power with the look of a single eye. She imagined that even if he had two, the look would still be just as intense, if not more so.

"Yes sir?"

"Just how far down the rabbit hole are you willing to go?" Out of all the questions, that was not the one Natasha expected. Nonetheless, she thought it over for a moment. It probably only took a handful of seconds, but for her it was long enough. There was no doubt in her mind.

"As far as it takes."

Fury nodded and looked at Clint. "And you Barton?"

"The same sir," Clint replied, unable to completely hold the confusion and curiosity out of his voice.

"I'm sending you two deep undercover. The only people who know about this case are in this room. We've completely recreated your histories. If anyone looks into you now, there will be no record of you working in SHEILD, and until this mission is over, that will continue to be true," Fury explained, taking a seat at his desk and pulling out a large manila envelope. Natasha reached out and took it without thinking.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she opened the envelope.

"Russia."

Natasha froze.

She looked up at Fury, searching his face for any sense that he was kidding. Or testing her. Of course the first Nick never did, the second usually had reason. But no, there was no faltering in his expression. Not even much of an apology either. He was simply calmly waiting for her to respond. Slowly Natasha reminded herself to breathe in and breathe out. She continued to open the envelope and turned it over so the papers inside slid out. Clipped to the stack of papers and passports and various odds and ends was a plastic bag with gold rings inside. Natasha's eyes snapped back up to Fury again. He was leaning back in his chair now.

"A few years ago Black Widow left a certain Russian organization and went off the grid. She took odd jobs from time to time when she met an assassin by the codename Hawkeye. The two took on cases together and became partners for a time. They recently were married and made the decision to return to Natasha's home country seeking work together," Fury explained calmly.

Natasha stared at him.

"We know they are planning something, Romanoff. I want to know what. I want to know everything that is going on. I want to know how to bring them down. It's about time, don't you think?" Fury said, leaning towards her. Natasha swallowed and nodded. She could do this. She would do this.

"Yes sir."

"Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. You have till then to study the plans. After that you'll be on your own with minimum contact for everyone's safety."

Natasha nodded and stood. She glanced at Clint, who also stood.

"Barton, a moment," Fury said, effectively dismissing Natasha at the same time. She carried her stack of paperwork and bag of rings out with her. Fury waited for the door to close before turning his eye to Clint.

"You have a second mission."

"Sir?" Clint raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept his raging curiosity under wraps.

"This isn't going to be easy for Agent Romanoff. She's re-entering a world she's long hoped never to return to. We have reason to believe that her sister was here on orders to kill her. If that's true, then there's someone out there who wants her dead. You bring her home safe, you hear me?"

Clint knew that was the closest Nick Fury would come to saying he was concerned about someone or cared. He held back a smile and simply nodded instead before turning on his heel and following out into the hall where he knew Natasha would be waiting.

Sure enough she stood leaning against the wall looking over the papers.

"Catch," she said and tossed a gold band to him. He caught it with one hand without so much as a flinch. He looked at it as it sat innocently in the palm of his hand.

"That's yours right? Looks like we're going undercover as ourselves. How weird," she said blandly, turning to walk down the hall and expecting him to follow.

"Natasha."

"Mr. and Mrs. Clint Barton. It's so obvious it might work. Of course they'd recognize me if I tried to play anyone else. And you did make a name for yourself as Hawkeye. It's a plausible story. Dangerous, but hell, when do we ever do anything that's safe?" she mused aloud, still walking.

"Natasha." Clint's voice was getting more insistent.

"What?" she sighed and turned to him. He was standing behind her, looking at her with those deep blue eyes filled with concern.

"You okay?"

It would have been easy for Natasha to say no. To say she was scared. To say she was nervous about this mission. But that wasn't her style. Black Widow was never scared. Well, never that she'd admit to. There was one time Clint Barton did not know of that had scared her more than any other. And she'd be damned if she told him now.

"I'm fine," she lied smoothly and arched a brow at him.

"Getting second thoughts already?" she asked.

"Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes. He slid the ring on his finger and smirked at her. "Better get used to it."

"Oh god, there'll be no living with you after this," Natasha groaned.

"Oh, were you living with me before? I hadn't noticed," Cling teased back. Natasha smiled and shoved his arm lightly.

"Shut up."

Clint laughed but didn't budge when she hit him. He simply walked by her side down the hall. He didn't need Fury to tell him to be careful or to look after Natasha. He would have anyways. He would always stay by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own the Avengers or any of their amazing characters. They all belong to Marvel. Anna is mine however, so is the backstory I have given her and Natasha. Ideas, characters (like Riley) and amazingness also belongs to my wonderful cohort and friend and fellow writer Sgt Ducky. Sorry it took me so long to upload! Bit of a writers block. Please rate and review! Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

**Also, someone once asked if any of the other Avengers were going to appear in this story. Well now you get your answer! Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint both planned on spending the evening reading over and preparing for the mission the next day. Both expected to go back to his apartment and spend a quiet evening in eating take out and studying papers and plans. Neither had to say to the other what they planned to do, they were so in tune they knew what the other was expecting without a word. What neither of them expected was to run into a certain soldier on their way out of the headquarters.<p>

"Hey guys," Steve Rogers greeted with a smile.

"If it isn't our favorite all American boy," Natasha teased with a grin.

"Did you just get back from a mission?" Clint asked confused, not used to seeing the super soldier wandering around. Steve nodded.

"Yeah. Small, simple, and that's why I figure you guys weren't in on it. That and Fury mentioned something about you two having another job?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we leave soon," Natasha replied.

"Well good luck to you," Steve said, looking over them in concern. That was just like Steve to worry about two of the world's deadliest assassins. He was just so damn nice. But Natasha secretly liked that about him. She liked that in a world of questionable motives and two-faced people she could count on Steve Rogers to be a genuinely decent guy. Because he was. She wasn't sure if it was her sudden burst of sentimentality, or if it was the dawning realization that if this mission went wrong she might never see the blue eyed Captain again, but she found words spilling out from between her lips before she'd even fully thought them through.

"Let's celebrate tonight. Congrats on you finishing a mission and going away for Clint and me," she announced. Both boys looked at her in confusion.

"Nat?" Clint was clearly questioning her sanity.

"My apartment is destroyed, so one of you has to host," she informed them, putting a hand on her hip in a no-nonsense sort of way. She gave Clint her best _don't fuck with me_ look and he shrugged.

"Uh….sure…you can come over if you want…." Steve slowly replied, though he seemed to be thinking of something else.

"Need to hide your playboy magazines?" Clint teased. Steve rolled his eyes, the tips of his ears turning pink. Natasha smacked Clint on the arm.

"Ignore Birdbrain over here. We'll bring the food. Be there in 30?" she offered. Steve nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay. That's fine. See you in a half hour," he agreed and glanced between them before walking off.

"Something's got Cap on edge," Clint noted.

"Don't push it," Natasha replied.

"Wonder what he's hiding?" he mused.

"Want to share all your secrets with him?"

Clint didn't reply.

"Thought so," Natasha replied smugly and kept walking.

"You okay?" Clint asked, following after her. "That was a sudden change of plans."

Natasha shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea." She didn't have to say any more, Clint caught on to what she meant.

"Ah…yeah. Good idea," he echoed softly and followed her out.

Thirty minute later the two made their way towards Steve's apartment building, each carrying a bag of deliciously scented take out that was starting to make Natasha's mouth water. She was distracted from those thoughts when she spotted Steve standing in the entry way of the building talking to a girl. She was shorter than him, but most people were, with a lithe and muscular build. She had a grocery bag tucked into each arm and was laughing brightly at something Steve was saying. Steve happened to glance up and see the two approaching and Natasha definitely caught a glimpse of panic. Oh so that's how it was going to be. Natasha smirked internally.

"Food's arrived!" Natasha called, walking up and looking over the girl.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hello," the girl replied, a little thrown off. Steve looked ready to die.

"Riley…meet two of my partners, Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton. Guys…this is my neighbor, Riley," Steve introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Riley said with a friendly smile, adjusting her bags so she could tuck a loose strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Same," Clint replied with a grin, clearly catching on to the situation just as easily as Natasha had.

"We're celebrating the Captain's recent return. Want to join us? There's plenty of food," Natasha offered with a smile. Steve was practically squirming on the spot.

"Oh….I don't want to impose…" Riley said, looking over at Steve. He sighed and gave her a little smile.

"You're more than welcome to come over," he replied, forever the gentleman. Natasha was banking on his good manners. Together the group made their way up to Steve's apartment.

"Hey Riley, want to help me set out the food?" Natasha asked, putting on her best welcoming smile she could. It was moments like this she was glad she was a spy. People could think she was actually naturally friendly. Riley smiled.

"Sure," she said and took the other bag of food from Clint, having dropped her own groceries off in her apartment across the hall. Natasha led the way over to the table with Riley in tow and began taking food out of the bags.

"So you're Steve's neighbor? Must be fun," Natasha said lightly, starting up conversation.

"Yeah. Never boring," Riley joked with a warm smile.

"Hey there are worse neighbors to have," Natasha joked with a knowing glint in her eye. Riley blushed and laughed.

"True," she agreed.

"So are you two a thing?" Natasha asked, deciding not to waste time. Riley blushed.

"What? Oh no! It's not like that at all. I doubt he sees me like that at all. No we're friends. And neighbors," Riley rambled, nervous and embarrassed. Natasha looked over the woman and decided after a moment that she liked her.

"You're military, right?"

"How did you know?" Riley looked at Natasha in surprise and confusion.

"I'm a spy. It's my job," Natasha answered with a shrug. Riley relaxed a little but still seemed wary.

"Ex-military."

"That's perfect. You and Steve understand each other."

"We're not—"

"Steve is slow and old fashioned. Don't give up on him yet okay? Because I definitely think he likes you," Natasha cut her off. She gave the girl a wink and then walked over to join Clint and Steve who seemed to be in a heated discussion. Clint was leaning against a countertop looking perfectly at ease and very amused. But Steve's ears were bright red and he looked flabbergasted and mildly disturbed.

"What are you two up to?" Natasha asked, eyeing the two.

"Oh nothing big, just telling Cap here that he should bang his neighbor," Clint replied smoothly. Natasha rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. She always wondered why Clint let her do that. She had no doubt that he could stop her if he wanted to. His reflexes were basically perfect. He could dodge bullets and not bat an eyelash for heaven's sake. And yet, whenever she got annoyed and smacked him, he never stopped her. Well, not when she did it without any real force behind it. She wondered if she went for a real punch if he'd stop her then. Her thoughts were drawn back when Steve huffed.

"We're not like that. She doesn't see me that way," he protested.

"Oh please, Steve, she likes you. Ask her on a date. I've already prepped her for you," Natasha replied. Steve looked mortified.

"Natasha," he groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're welcome. She's sweet. I'm sure you'll be very happy together," she replied smugly. "And AFTER your date, you can have sex."

Steve turned and walked away from them then. Clint burst out laughing.

"Nice one," he complimented, leaning back on the counter again, his arm brushing against hers. Natasha smiled and didn't pull back from the contact.

"It's a gift," she replied smoothly. She watched as Steve talked to Riley, clearly embarrassed, and probably apologizing, and felt glad that she had chosen to impose upon the super soldier. It made her happy to see that there was a chance he could move on and find a life for himself in the future. She always felt the need to look after him for some reason. Even though he had muscles to spare and fighting skills to take down German crazies and alien monsters alike, he had a large heart that was deeply exposed. And she didn't like the idea of seeing that heart get hurt. Not when it deserved a happy life. A life different from hers. She glanced at Clint. He glanced sideways and caught her eye. Somehow she suspected he was thinking along the same way. The corner of his lip curled up.

"Come on, Tasha, let's eat," he said and made his way over to the table to join the other two. Natasha smiled softly. Tomorrow she would face people she had hoped never to see again. She would be back in a country that she had once claimed allegiance to. She would be dangerously close to having to face her own demons. Tomorrow could be the beginning of the end, or at least a certain level of personal hell. But for tonight, she had friends and food. Maybe this was a better way to spend the night before a mission than pouring over notes. Natasha mentally shrugged. Maybe, but hardly practical. With that thought she made her way over to the table to join the others.


End file.
